Which one is her father?
by DeeCohan
Summary: Contest for The Hideaway Hermione is pregnant, which of the twins is the father?


Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please do not sue.

A/n: This is for the Hideaway contest.

Hermione was walking towards the burrow. However this wasn't a normal visit for her. She wasn't going over for lunch; she wasn't visiting Ron, Harry or Ginny. She was going to tell Fred and George that she was pregnant, and the reason she had to tell them? Well… either one of them could be the father, but Hermione didn't know who. She wasn't sleeping around, it hadn't really meant to happen, but these things never did.

-_Flashback- _

"_Are you ok? Hermione?" Hermione looked up to see Fred looking at her with concern, she had just run into him. She was in a rush as she was late for lunch with Harry and Ron. _

"_Yes I'm fine; I was just in a rush." She replied as she started to stand up, Fred helped her steady herself._

"_Where are you off too?"_

"_To lunch with Harry and Ron and I am ten minutes late." Fred laughed at this._

"_Hermione, are they ever on time?" Hermione thought about it and then shook her head. "Well then, you won't be late will you?"_

_Hermione smiled "Want to join us?"_

"_Sure."_

_Hermione and Fred talked for about twenty minutes before Harry and Ron showed up. "Hermione, we are so sorry."_

_Hermione shook her head "its fine, Fred has been keeping me company."_

_Harry and Ron sat down and where just about to order when an owl flew in, they were need at the ministry. They apologised and were off again. Hermione however wasn't that bothered; she was talking to Fred and found that she was enjoying it._

_After that Hermione and Fred spent a lot of time together, talking, laughing and shopping. Then one night Hermione invited Fred over to her house, they had, as usual talked all night. But that night they took it further than they had before. That night they had slept together._

_-End flashback-_

Hermione took a deep breath, only a few minutes until she reached The Burrow.

How could she have let this happen? She wasn't normally this stupid; she was always using protection, well apparently not always,

_-Flashback-_

_Hermione and Fred had been dating for about 5 months when they had split up, Hermione had found Fred kissing Angelina and left him that day. That night she went to a bar, she wasn't normally a heavy drinker, but there was no one to help her. Harry and Ron were abroad helping on some attacks that had been happening in Romania. Hermione had heard that Charlie was involved but she wasn't exactly sure. Ginny was at work most of the time and that left no one. She had absolutely no one._

_She sat in the bar for about an hour before she saw a familiar face. She was about to slap him, but then realised it wasn't Fred, it was George. _

"_Hermione, I've just heard, I'm sorry. I know my brother can be an idiot sometimes, but I never knew that he would do that to you. Is there anything I can do?"_

_Hermione just shook her head, it was hard for her to even look at George because he looked exactly like Fred, however throughout the night she had realised that they couldn't be more different. _

_Fred was more of the joker didn't think of things before doing them, great at making up pranks. George was the mastermind behind the pranks. He was smart, he was thoughtful and Hermione was so happy, even though she had split from Fred merely hours before, she was smiling and laughing with George and she had no guilt what so ever. She hadn't done anything wrong; Fred had done the wrong thing, not her. _

_George and Hermione had gotten on so well that they had gotten together in secret, even though Fred had done the wrong, it would still hurt the rest of the family. They had been together just under three months now._

_-End flashback-_

Hermione walked up to the door and knocked. George answered and smiled. He shut the door behind him and put his arms around Hermione.

"I've missed you." He kissed her softly. Hermione loved his kisses; she just hopes she wouldn't have to miss them.

"We need to tell everyone about us." Hermione decided to get to that point first.

George smiled "Hermione, that is a great idea, but last week you were against it, why are you so eager now?"

Hermione sighed "That is something I need to tell everyone at once." George nodded and walked inside holding Hermione's hand.

"Mom, Fred, Ron, Gin, Dad come in here." George shouted. Everyone came in and gave Hermione a hug. "There is something we need to tell you. Me and Hermione, well we are together. I hope that you will be happy for us."

Everyone smiled, except for Fred. "WHAT? Since when?"

Hermione looked at him "For nearly three months. We got together a week after I found you cheating on me. There is more I need to tell you all, something that George doesn't even know."

Everyone looked expectantly at Hermione, just then she started to cry, but shrugged out of George's arms when he tried to comfort her.

"I am pregnant."

George smiled "Hermione that's great." Hermione however shook her head, and cried even harder. "Hermione what's wrong?"

"It might not be yours." George jumped away from Hermione like he had been burned.

"You've cheated on me?" he said with hurt in his voice.

"What? No. It might be Fred's."

Everyone sunk down into the chairs near them, except for Fred and George.

"You slept with her? And went out with her a week after we had broken up? How could you?" Fred shouted as he rounded on George.

"You cheated on her, she deserves someone who can talk to her, be with her and be happy with her. She doesn't need someone who is going to jump into someone else's arms at the next chance that they get." George replied.

"And that person is YOU?" Fred answered getting redder and redder.

"Yes it is. I love her, I always have, even in Hogwarts, I just never admitted it, you were an idiot to let such a great girl go, and now I'm not going to be the same as you for once in my life, I am going to treat her so well that she will never need to look at someone else."

Fred and George continued to shout at each other before Molly came to her sense and shouted at them to stop. "STOP, STOP. FRED, GEORGE STOP IT AND SIT DOWN."

Fred and George stopped and sat down, waiting for there mother to continue, she always knew what to do and neither of them knew what to do.

"Now am I right in assuming that you have both had …. You have both… had relations of an intimate sort with Hermione?" Both boys nodded and Hermione, who was still crying nodded too.

"Ok, well if you could both be the father, we will just have to do a paternity test. Now you can't do one safely until the mother is 6months pregnant. Hermione, dear. How far along are you?"

Hermione looked up "just under three months."

Molly nodded "Ok we have three months to wait, I do not want to hear you all shouting at each other again, that will not help the situation, and we will not have any more arguments understand?"

Everyone nodded and moved out of the room, Hermione collapsed into George's arms. "George I am so sorry, I had to tell the truth, I hope the baby is yours, but I couldn't let you go on thinking that it was your baby if it wasn't, you do understand, don't you?"

George nodded "Of course, come on lets get you home." With that Hermione and George apparated back to Hermione's flat.

Hermione and George had continued to date after the news. They wanted to be together, both hoped that George was the father.

They hadn't spoken to Fred much, he had asked every now and again how Hermione's pregnancy was going but that was it.

George apparated home after leaving work, he wanted to talk to his mum about something that had been bothering him "Mum, could I ask you something."

Molly nodded "Of course dear, what is it?"

George took a deep breath. "Well when you were pregnant with us, did you know what we would be? Whether we would be boys' or girls? Because I would like to know, but Hermione wants it to be a surprise and I just wondered if there were ways of telling."

Molly smiled. "Well if it's a boy, Hermione's baby bump will be quite low, but if it's a girl it would be higher. That's how it was with me anyway. Is that all you wanted to know dear?"

"Actually no, I was wondering, you know Nan's wedding ring? Well I was wondering, if this baby turns out to be mine, can I have it and give it to Hermione? I really hope that she would marry me anyway, but I think she would definitely say yes if I was the father."

"Honey, if you are sure that you want to marry Hermione, then yes, you can."

George smiled "Thanks mum, we find out tomorrow, I can't wait."

George went to bed, smiling, tomorrow had the makings of a great day, if he was lucky by the end of the night, he would have a pregnant fiancée.

Hermione was sat in the maternity ward in St Mungo's.

"Ok Miss Granger, here are your results. I hope they are what you wanted."

Hermione decided to wait until she was with everyone to find out, that seemed the best way. She found the nearest apparition point and apparated to The Burrow.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you're here, what's the news?" George said as he hugged her.

"I haven't opened it, I wanted to be with everyone before I did, and now that everyone is her, it seems the best time. Here goes…" Hermione opened the letter and read it; she started crying and looked at George. "It's ours."

George laughed and hugged Hermione who was now smiling through her tears, almost immediately Fred had dissaperated out and Molly congratulated George.

"Hermione, I know that now is probably not the best time to ask this but…" He got down on one knee "Will you do me the honour and be my wife for eternity?"

"Are you asking because I am pregnant? Or because you want to be with me."

"Hermione I love you, you, the fact that you are pregnant is just a bonus for me, even if the baby wasn't here, I would have proposed anyway. So will you?"

Hermione smiled "Yes."

It is now a year later, Hermione and George are now married. They had a beautiful ceremony that Fred was the best man too; he had forgiven them and is now engaged to Angelina.

Hermione and George had a beautiful baby girl named Caidence Molly Weasley. Hermione is now expecting another child, and is going to tell George tonight.


End file.
